Fire and Ice
by Twistedeveryway69
Summary: My try at the Marriage Law fics. Sorry, no Hermione. Evey Loveless comes into the picture as Severus's less than willing bride.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Evey...she's mine, you can't have her.**

'From What I've Tasted of Desire, I Hold With Those Who Favor Fire' --Robert Frost

It was her first day of work and she was already late. This was really not the way she wanted to start out. The doors opened too loudly and slammed behind her. Her bags floated soundlessly in front of her. Stumbling over the threshold in a cloud of red curls, she tried not to make anymore noise than what she's already made.

"Professor Loveless?" Evey looked up, pushing her mass of hair out of her face.

"Yes. Hi." She smiled and held her hand out to a tall man clad in black. He merely quirked an eyebrow at it and spun around.

"You're late, Professor." He said silkily, pacing quickly in the direction he had come. She had to jog to keep up.

"I know. I'm really sorry, but—"

"Indeed. I've neither the time nor the patience for lateness or excuses, Professor." He led her down a hall and up a staircase.

"No, you never did." Evey mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He said dangerously over his shoulder. She flinched.

"Nothing, sir." She answered mechanically.

"In…deed. I see you've still got your foot lodged firmly in your mouth, Ms. Loveless."

"So, you do remember me, Professor Snape." Evey smirked. Severus nodded. They had stopped just outside of the Defense against the Dark Arts room.

"How could I not? This is your classroom. I'll trust you to find your own quarters as I'm already _quite_ late for dinner. Drop your bags inside and you are also expected." Evey nodded and did as she was told.

The classroom was just as she'd remembered it, if not a bit empty. She would have to change that. Each desk was lined against the wall, leaving a wide, empty void in the middle of the room.

Her quarters were easy enough to find and once she'd put her bags down, Evey headed to the great all. She'd have more time to get better acquainted with her rooms later.

The great hall was extremely crowded, as it was a majority of the time. Students shouted across the room to their friends who'd been sorted into other houses. Teachers, with their heads pressed together, spoke in hushed tones about unknown topics. All but one; Professor Severus Snape sat alone, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, staring at something invisible off in one corner. The seat next to him was, presumably, hers.

"And so we meet again." Evey said as she sat down next to him. His posture didn't change, not did his staring contest with nothing.

"So it would seem." Severus mumbled. "I trust your found your way well enough."

"No," Evey replied automatically. "I am, in fact, lost somewhere in the castle right now." He tolled his eyes to meet hers in a deadly glare. She remained unfazed.

"Your cheek is astounding. I suppose what I meant was 'I trust you found your way _to your quarters_ well enough'"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." His eyes fixed with hers for a moment, then traveled across her face.

Red hair, though not straight but curly; Green eyes, soft, delicate features. She reminded him of…no…Severus wasn't such a masochist as to think of_ her_. But it was already too late. This vixen must have some right out of hell to bring back the memories he had suppressed when even around Harry Potter. He didn't remember thinking about this and_ her_ when he'd had Evey in school.

Evey grimaced, self conscious under his intense stare.

"Have I got something on my face?" She asked uncomfortably, raising a hand to her cheek and furrowing her thin eyebrows.

"No." Severus said quickly. He shifted his eyes away from her. She shot him an odd look.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, stood and held out his arms. The room fell silent. His deep purple robes fell gracefully around him; his hair fell in a sleep silver curtain down his back. Evey looked down at her own fire red, plain robes and suddenly felt extremely underdressed.

"Welcome new students! And to our alumni, welcome back!" His kind, booming voice echoes around the wall.

"This speech, as I'm sure you remember, usually comes before the feast, but Albus thought it was crucial for everyone to be here." Severus leaned over and whispered mockingly. Evey pulled a face.

"Yes, thank you. I don't feel bad enough without you reminding me."

"Prefects will show you to your common rooms where heads of houses will go over other rules with you and hand out your schedules. Classes start first thing tomorrow. Goodnight! Sleep well!" He then turned toward the staff and walked toward Evey and Severus until he stood in front of them.

"Will you two meet me in my office in fifteen minutes? I trust, Severus that is enough time to go over things with your first years?" Severus nodded curtly.

"Lovely. See you soon."

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Evey." Albus said. He smiled and gestured for them to sit down. She and Severus took the two empty chairs across from his desk.

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be back."

"It's Albus, Evey. You're an adult now."

"Yes, sir—Albus. Sorry."" Albus smiled and looked to Severus.

"You're awfully quiet, dear boy" He said.

"I'm counting." Severus muttered, looking down his nose at the older man.

"Counting…?" Albus' face crumpled in confusion.

"Yes. I'm counting the seconds of my evening which are being wasted. Would you mind skipping the ridiculously time consuming pleasantries and simply get on to the point?" Both Albus and Evey gave him a curious look.

"He does this when he's nervous." Albus told her.

"Albus, for Merlin's sake! Get on with it." Evey flinched at Severus' dark tone.

"Severus, I'm putting Evey in your charge. Make sure she's doing things the way they ought to be done. Though I've no doubt she will perform beautifully, just as she did in school."

"You're putting me on probation?" Evey asked.

"In a way, yes. I won't lie."

"Perhaps I misunderstood, headmaster. Have you put me in charge of yet another whiny teenager?"

"I've not been teenager for five years, Professor." Evey countered.

"Severus, I'm not giving you a choice." Albus' tone was mild but final.

"We're stuck together." Evey said smugly.

"Why on Earth would you be happy about that?" Severus asked warily.

"Well, you know you were always my favorite."

"After which detention did you figure this out?"

"I've lost track." Evey said with a careless shrug. Severus sighed and quickened his pace. She had to jog to keep up.

"Do you mean to tell me that I wasn't your absolute favorite student?" She panted.

"We spent so much time together that I figured knowing one student is more than an accomplishment. I hardly knew enough to be able to pick favorites."

"So I_ was_ your favorite." Severus sighed and sped up. She increased her speed as well.

"Is there any particular reason why you're following me?" He asked. Evey slowed slightly.

"We were talking, and I just followed. Sorry."

"Goodnight, then." Evey turned at his cold tone and headed back toward her classroom. As she walked, she spotted a tall figure striding quickly toward her.

"Evey, there you are." Minerva McGonagall said with great relief in her voice. Evey smiled slightly. "Where've you been?"

"I was talking to the Headmaster and Professor Snape." She replied. "Apparently Professor Snape is to watch over me for a while. I'm on probation."

"Indeed. He gets that task every year. I daresay he was hoping to be relieved of it, but it seems that that's not happened." Evey shook her head, unsure of what to say. Minerva smiled.

"Well, you've found your quarters. Welcome back to Hogwarts, my dear! Do you mind if I walk back with you?"

"Not at all." Evey replied, gesturing with her hands. The two started walking. Minerva placed a hand on Evey's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, my dear. There are some things that I need to speak with you about." Evey nodded and waited for her to continue.

"It's about Severus." Evey continued to wait. "Don't…try to be friends with him. He doesn't take kindly to anyone. If he decides to be social, don't push him. And—"

"Professor," Evey interrupted, "I was in Professor Snape's class. I don't mean to be arrogant, but I know how he works and I've spoken to him. I think I can handle his attitude." She couldn't look Minerva in the eye for fear of her reaction.

"I hope for your sake that you can. Severus has got a razor tongue. But…from what I remember, so had you." Minerva paused and put her hand back on Evey's shoulder. The girl tensed. "Just don't bring the school down, dear. We've already got one war; we don't need another right now." Evey nodded and frowned when Minerva turned around.

"Sleep well, Evey." She called over her shoulder.

"You, too, Professor,"


	2. To Power London

Once she was safely in her quarters, she rethought her day. It was definitely an eventful one. Evey sighed dejectedly and turned her attention to the four bags she had yet to unpack. Since there was little change that she would sleep, she decided to pass the hours by decorating and settling in. Better to take hours doing so than to take a whole year. And she'd not use magic.

After unpacking her personal things, Evey entered her classroom and lit a few candles, the better to see. It had taken her from nine O'clock to midnight to settle her things in her quarters. She hoped it would take until morning to set things up in her classroom.

First, she arranged the desks into small groups, four in each group; all ready it was starting to look better. Next, she arranged all of the accessories that were there when she arrived. Cleaning came next; she dusted down and washed off almost everything she could reach. She even swept and mopped the floor. She had just started mopping when a soft knock pulled her from her cleaning frenzy.

"Professor Loveless, might I ask _what_ you're doing?" Evey merely grunted and went back to work. "It's two in the morning, professor. Why the bloody hell are you mopping your classroom? Have you slept?" Evey paused and looked up at Severus.

"Does it look like I've slept?" She retorted; he quirked an eyebrow at her smirked.

"I suppose not."

"What're you doing up?" She asked.

"Rounds. It's two in the morning, Professor. Do you plan to sleep at all?"

"Probably not." Evey replied with a shrug.

"I suppose that doesn't surprise me. I shouldn't have to remind myself that you've got enough energy to power London, should I?" He shrugged. She shifted the mop idly from one hand to the other.

"Anything else?" She mumbled with her eyes fixed on something over his left shoulder. Severus frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied softly. Evey nodded and went back to work.

Severus thought he would be the first staff member at breakfast. Having not slept much the previous night after his encounter with the new professor, he found he couldn't keep himself in his quarters any longer. He was mistaken. Three other members of staff already occupied the staff table. Dumbledore, Minerva and, of course, Professor Loveless; Severus gritted his teeth and forced his eyes from traveling over the young professor's red hair and soft face. It took some surprisingly difficult restraint.

"Good morning, my boy." Albus said with a cheery smile. Severus grunted and poured himself some coffee. He noticed that the young woman next to him completely ignored his presence and wondered why he wanted to change that.

"How was your night, Professor Loveless?" He asked before he could stop himself. Minerva glanced over at him.

"Pleasant." Evey replied. Her answer was short and polite, but did not offer further conversation. It still made Severus flinch inwardly.

"Evey's got her classroom set up, Severus, have you seen it yet?" Albus asked.

"I've not yet seen the extent of the damage, no." Evey fought the urge to stick her tongue out like a four-year-old.

In small groups, students began to pour into the Great Hall. And as they sat, trays of food appeared in front of them. Evey stood up abruptly, still holding her coffee. Severus noticed that it was straight black; no wonder she was so bitter in the morning. He preferred his own with sugar, milk on some occasions. He wondered why he wanted to follow her.

She wondered why she wanted him to.

Evey loved the first years. Sure, their attention spans were short, but they had a lot of energy which made things a lot more fun. She waited patiently at the front of the class, a wide smile plastered on her face, until they took notice to her presence. Once they did, they fell silent and fixed their eyes on her.

"Good morning, class." She said brightly. She picked up a stack of books and began passing them around. "From now on," She continued, "this will be your bible. Please turn to the third page and read the introduction to defensive spells." Her pride swelled only slightly when they all did as they were told.


	3. Choices

By the time lunch rolled around, Severus felt hungrier than he had in some time. It was probably die in part to the fact that he'd neglected to eat dinner the night before and breakfast that morning. He hurried to his quarters, having no desire to eat in the Great Hall, and summoned lunch for himself. Before he'd had a change to even glance at it, a large barn owl swooped over his head and landed on the ground in front of him. He scowled at it because yelling wouldn't do any good. He stooped and snatched the letter from the bird's leg. It was a rather thin letter with the Ministry of Magic's seal on it. He frowned and opened it.

Dear Professor Snape,

Due to current circumstances, we are issuing a marriage law in which any one seventeen years of age and older who are no currently married must find a spouse within the next six weeks. Attached is a list of eligible bachelorettes.

Bellatrix Lestrange (Detained)

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione Granger

Jill Ramone

Anne Williams

Hayley Smith

The list went on, and second to last was the name: Genevieve (Evey) Loveless.

The trip to the Headmaster's office didn't last long enough, but as soon as he stepped through the door, he wanted to go right back out. An enraged Professor Loveless stood in a fury of flaming hair, clutching her own ministry issued letter in front of the Headmaster's desk. They both turned to look at him when he entered the room. Without a word, he walked toward the younger professor and took her letter from her hand and looked it over. Sure enough, his name was on it, second to last. He looked up at her. Her green eyes were bright, too bright. He turned away.

"Headmaster," He said formally, "surely there is a way around this." Albus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I was just telling Evey that it might be better if she were to marry within the Hogwarts family."

"You're on the list, sir." Evey mumbled. Albus chuckled softly.

"I'm afraid you're not my type, my dear." Evey sighed and dropped into one of the chairs across from his desk. Severus growled.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, Albus?" The Headmaster paused and cast his eyes upward, showing that he was deep in thought. Severus remained standing and he found that it was incredibly difficult not to voice his frustration and irritation. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed how still the younger professor was. She was nervous and impatient, of course. There was no doubt about that from the look on her face. She had a frown etched into her features that made her look much older than she actually was.

"Well, dear children." Albus said finally. Evey shifted impatiently in her chair. Her hair was a wild mass of fiery curls that assaulted her back, shoulders and face. She didn't seem to notice or mind, though because she didn't make any move to adjust it. Severus, however, was ready to yank the horrid flame into a knot himself. Her hair was worse than Hermione Granger's.

"…you'll already be spending plenty of time together, yes?" Albus was saying. Severus shook his head mechanically and belatedly realized that the young woman's face had distorted in anger. Not disgust, he noted, but anger. She shoved herself out of the chair and waved her letter above her head.

"This is ridiculous!" She said in a high-pitched, panic-filled voice. "People have plans for their lives, and I'm sure there's a great amount whose plans don't include children and spouses. No offense," she added as an after thought and held her hand out toward Severus. He held his up in the universal gesture of surrender, but it said more that he understood.

"Of course, my dear girl, of course," Albus said defensively. She looked at him hopelessly, her arms fell to her sides, her fingers loosened around the crumpled script in her palm/

"So what do we do?" She repeated in a weak voice. Evey knew that there was no chance in her taking on the ministry. She would, undoubtedly, lose the battle. And as Minerva had so cleverly put, they already had one war.

"The two of you will make a fine match." Albus said simply with his head lowered, but his eyes still traveled between the two. Severus's mouth fell open.

"She's a child!" He protested. Evey sent a glare that could have made the Dark Lord himself quake in his cloak.

"I am not a child." She said angrily. Severus raised his eyebrows at her. "Just because I don't agree with marriage—"

"Evey's been through a bad divorce." Albus interjected. She turned wide eyes to him and looked as though she might actually hit him. Severus had half a mind to step in front of her, the other half told him to sit back and watch her fly. Better Albus than him, he thought. Suddenly, Evey spun and walked angry from the Headmaster's office. Albus looked at Severus expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Go after her." Severus nodded quickly and left as well.

He was barely able to watch the gleam of her hair as she turned the last corner leading down to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Severus moved quickly, so as to catch up with her. What was he doing? He didn't want get married, he barely knew this girl who was still more child than woman.

Evey stopped running for a moment. Her chest burned and her throat tingled. Her heart was crashing painfully against her sternum. But the tears prickling behind her eyes stayed put and for that she was thankful. She would not allow anyone to see her cry. She was a Gruffindor, for Merlin's sake. Adrenaline rushed through her, her breathing quickened. The sound of Severus Snape's footsteps were quickly coming closer. Evey help her breath and clenched her eyes shut. He would find her: she didn't have enough energy left to find a place where she could hide. Soon, the footsteps stopped directly in front of her. She could feel him not a foot away.

Severus watched the different emotions play across her face. No wonder she never lied, her face gave everything away. Almost everything, anyway. She was frustrated, but with him or her, he couldn't tell. He didn't sat anything for a moment until she opened her eyes. She watched him white her breathing slowed and she calmed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Evey said instantly. Her voice was whiny and contradicted any thoughts that she might not be a child. Severus couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Nor do I, trust me. But it seems that we may not have a choice in that matter; people who break the law to be confined." Evey laughed a little at that and sniffed. She stepped away from the wall and wrapped her arms around herself. "Come," Said Severus in an unusually kind voice, "we'll have tea in my quarters." The young woman nodded and together they began the walk. A question was hanging on the tip of Severus's tongue and he considered keeping it to himself, but his curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't wait until they were along.

"You're divorced?" Evey head shot around her as though she was looking for whoever asked the question. She was making sure there was no one around that she knew. Severus scowled at her. Finally, she looked back up at him and grimaced.

"I am, yes." She said sheepishly. Severus was surprised, but he hid it well. He was attempting to make casual conversation, a task which he had trouble with. Evey's eyes were still on his face.

"How is your father?" She scoffed and shrugged.

"Dunno," She said scathingly. "I haven't spoken to him in almost a year." Severus showed his surprise at this.

"Your own father?" She laughed bitterly and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Would you willingly speak to my father?"

"Ah…no."

"Exactly." He spared her half a smile. They made it to his quarters and he lifted the wards with a simple wave of one hand. He allowed her to enter before him. She did so and then stood awkwardly just inside of the doorway. Her eyes traveled around the room. It was decorated in the basic Slytherin colors and an overabundance of black. But it was still elegant. She expected nothing less. There was an alcove-like corner that looked to have hundreds of books and a rather large bed that seemed quite out of place. Next to the alcove was a wooden door and it was shut. Her eyes lingered on that for a while and then switched back to the bed. She swallowed hard.

Nervous energy flooded the room, causing Severus to tense and turn his eyes toward the source of the chaotic energy. Her eyes were fixed on his bedroom and he was sure she wasn't curious about the books. With a loud, noticeable sigh, he strode back toward her and, taking her firmly by the upper arm, nearly dragged her to one of the chairs across from the fireplace, which he lit with a lazy wave of his wand. She fell into the chair with a huff and switched her gaze to the flames. Severus sat across from her. She summoned tea and poured two cups. Assuming she took hers the same way as she took her coffee, he handed it to her. She it with a small smile and sipped. Severus did the same. To break the incredibly awkward silence, he cleared his throat and continued with twenty-questions.

"Who was the boy? Your ex-husband," Evey rested her teacup between her knees so that she didn't have to hold onto it.

"Samuel Reagan," She said and sounded thoroughly disgusted with herself. Severus nodded.

"I remember, from my house. I remember he tried to sneak you into my common room in your seventh year." He gave her a knowing look, at which she blushed deeply and dove into her tea cup.

"Who divorced who?" Serious now, Evey ran her little finger delicately along the rim of her cup.

"I divorced him."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Evey smirked, but kept her eyes on her cup.

"Do I?"

"He wasn't the person I thought him to be." It was a simple answer, but there was much more meaning behind it. Severus rained an eyebrow at her, silently prompting her on.

"What did he do?" Evey shook her head and shuttered.

"I just didn't like who he turned out to be. He turned out to be like…my father." Evey shuttered again and Severus understood.

Evey's father was one of those men with two faces. The public knew him one way, and his family knew him as another man completely. He could have vomited sugar when he was around others. But at home, his vomit was more putrid and acidic than anyone else's. George Loveless was a cruel man. If Lucius Malfoy was rude, arrogant and conceited, George had all seven sins plus some. Evey rarely went home on holidays.

The two were quiet; Evey watched the still liquid, now cold, within her tea cup. Severus watched her, watched the light from the fire glint off of her bright curls. Finally, the younger woman looked up and opened her mouth to speak. She'd barely formed the words 'This could w—" when the fireplace popped loudly. Evey jumped and flinched violently, sloshing cold tea all down her front. With a choked, surprised gasp, she leapt to her feet. Severus jumped mildly and saw that Albus' head had appeared in the fireplace. While Evey was wiping a hand down her front, trying to clear the mess unsuccessfully, Severus raised his wand and cleared it for her then turned expecting eyes to the Headmaster.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked in a mockingly polite voice.

"Samuel Reagan is here. He's requesting an audience with your fiancé." Severus stood, irritation clear on his face. Evey was frozen, hunched over with her hands stuck in midair as though she'd only just stopped wiping her robes. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted in shock. Severus took her by the arm and when the Headmaster's head had vanished, he dragged her into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder, threw it down and announced their destination.

He stepped out before her, being sure to make an entrance. A young man stood in his way with dark hair and pale skin and eyes that were almost red in their deep amber color. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked livid. Evey stumbled out behind him and peaked around her fiancé's arm. Sam's eyes flicked to her face and he made a move to reach for her. Severus was faster, though. He flung an arm out to stop him and the boy halted, shooting a deadly glare in his direction. Evey ducked under Severus' arm so that she was in full view. Sam didn't make another move.

"Why are you here?" She asked, placing her hands furiously against her hips.

"I can to offer you another chance." He said in a clear, arrogant voice that begged to be mocked. Evey laughed shrilly, almost panicked.

"Offer _me_ another chance? Doesn't that seem a little backward?" Her ex-husband shrugged lazily.

"You're the one that made a mistake, after all." Her eyes bugged and she lunged with one dainty fist raised. Though she was small, Severus didn't doubt that she could do some damage. In fact, he'd seen her do damage.

Severus snagged her around the waist and yanked her back toward him. She struggled for several seconds before going limp with a small, defeated sigh. He moved her next to him but kept a firm arm around her shoulders and held her tucked into his side. This was the second time she'd considered murder in one day.

"I'm sorry that your time has been taken up here. But it seems that Evey," he spoke her name and tried not to sneer, "has already been claimed." He pressed her further into his side, pinning both arms against her so that she couldn't hit him for his word choice. The looked enraged again, but stayed where he was.

"You can't be serious." Sam said to Evey. She shrugged as best she could.

"I know. I'm usually not, but I can be from time to time. I am right now, for example. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I've made my choice."


End file.
